1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a brush, more particularly to one with a dovetail engagement in the handle, a ferrule, and an additional adjustment means with a blade sticking into the bristles to control the hardness of the bristles and the size of the application area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art brush comprises a handle and bristles adhered to each other. Usually, the brush is discarded within two or three applications since the bristles easily detach due to poor adhesion with the handle. The hardness of the bristles is not easily controlled due to the manufacturing process and bristle hardness is not often easily distributed throughout the brush. In practice, many different brushes, in various sizes, must be used to get a job done, thus increasing costs.